


Капканы

by tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, Почему в тегах нет Сухого Глаза, Саммари это кликбейт, Хогвартс!ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Этим утром почти что все в Хогвартсе было по-прежнему. Студенты торопливо собирали учебники и бежали на завтрак, преподаватели, хоть и поглядывали на них строго, но про себя улыбались. Изменилась лишь одна вещь, и это повлекло за собой цепочку событий, которых доселе Хогвартс не видел...
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Rosalind Pearson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> РИСУНКИ У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ РИСУНОЧКИ МНЕ НАРИСОВАЛИ ВОТ И ЕСТЬ У МЕНЯ  
> [Раз!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdeOB6jXYAEdY_7?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)  
> [Два!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdeOFndWkAAbyTE?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)  
> Автор чудеснейшая Silivren, больше ее работ вы можете увидеть [ тут](https://t.co/pr7QVZfayk?amp=1) и [ тут](https://twitter.com/helensilivren)
> 
> \- приторная юношеская романтика детектед  
> \- в этом фике все очень глупые  
> \- я очень старалась не наделать ошибок в гп-матчасти, но если вы их увидите - напишите, пожалуйста!  
> \- Я ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБЛЮ всех тех, кому нравятся мои фички и кто поддерживает меня в творчестве, это значит для меня гораздо больше, чем может казаться со стороны

Этой ночью Флетчер заснул поздно — наверное, часа в два или три. Чертова история магии никак не укладывалась в голове. В какой-то момент он решил запоминать даты ассоциативно: 1745 год — в семнадцать лет Мэттью попытался обменять у него домашнее задание по зельеварению на сорок пять шоколадных лягушек, после чего он, Флетчер, несколько дней провалялся в больничном крыле с больным животом. Способ оказался весьма удачным, и с ним дело пошло веселее, но где-то к полуночи Флетчер понял, что помимо самих дат нужно было учить еще и события, о чем он абсолютно позабыл.

Так вот, он проснулся поздно, почти в восемь, наскоро умылся, почистил зубы, расчесал волосы, в последний момент заметил, что надел мантию наизнанку, выбежал из гостиной — и замер. На лестничном пролете стояла толпа учеников, от мелочи до последнего курса, которые, уставившись прямо на него, о чем-то возбужденно перешептывались.

— Эээ… Привет? — неуверенно произнес Флетчер. — У нас какое-то собрание? Я что-то пропустил?

— А ты обернись, — хмыкнул мускулистый блондин с Рейвенкло, которого Флетчер не знал. — У нас тут художник завелся. 

Флетчер с опаской обернулся, ожидая чего угодно — и, взглянув на портрет Полной Дамы, присвистнул.

— Ну вот, — возмущенно произнесла она, — еще один. Как будто в моем унизительном положении есть что-то смешное. 

— Ни в коем случае, — поспешно замотал головой Флетчер. — Уверен, того, кто это сделал, ждут большие неприятности.

Он поспешил затеряться в толпе и, только убедившись, что скрылся от взора портрета, позволил себе расхохотаться. Это было слишком, да, но это была отличная шутка — почему она не пришла ему в голову раньше? Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, и, обернувшись, он увидел Майлза. 

— Ты это видел? — воодушевленно спросил тот. — Вот это сиськи! МакГонагалл лопнет от злости!

Майлз учился на курс младше него и еще с тех времен, когда они были сопляками, считал Флетчера кем-то вроде своего наставника — после того, как он помог Майлзу с проявкой колдографий. Сейчас Майлз, говоря откровенно, был колдографом гораздо лучше Флетчера, но относиться к нему как к образцу для подражания не перестал.

Сиськи и впрямь были выдающиеся, хоть автор и нарисовал их весьма схематично. Будь на месте Полной Дамы Флетчер, — ну, и будь он женщиной, конечно же, — он бы только обрадовался таким. Впрочем, кто их разберет, эти портреты.

— Ты знаешь, кто это? — поинтересовался он у Майлза. — Есть какие-нибудь предположения?

Глаза Майлза сверкнули, он схватил Флетчера за плечо и потащил в сторону Большого зала, куда потихоньку стекались вдоволь налюбовавшиеся портретом студенты.

— Холли говорит, это кто-то из Хаффлпаффа, не может простить вчерашнего поражения. Но я не верю. У них бы на такое смелости не хватило. Ты же знаешь, у них, чуть речь заходит о риске, сразу поджилки трястись начинают. 

Майлз огляделся по сторонам и зашептал прямо ему в ухо:

— Я считаю, это кто-то из слизеринцев. Им только повод дай подложить нам свинью пожирнее. 

Они почти дошли до стола Гриффиндора. Те студенты, кто уже сидел, усиленно делали вид, что ничего не произошло, так что Флетчер решил последовать их примеру. Они с Майлзом, усевшись на лавки, начали усердно ковыряться в манной каше, как будто занятия интересней в мире быть просто не могло. Время от времени Флетчер посматривал в сторону слизеринцев, пытаясь поймать взгляд Рэя — но тот, вопреки обыкновению, не оборачивался. Сиськи, — подумал Флетчер, — это слишком слабо для слизеринцев. Недостаточно глубокое оскорбление. Те бы наверняка написали что-нибудь про выскочек и грязнокровок. Флетчер поморщился: он давно привык либо не реагировать на эти слова, либо сразу лезть в драку, чтобы было неповадно, но это все равно было как будто наступить в дерьмо или увидеть в своей тарелке червяка. 

— Слушай, Флетчер, — голос Элисон вывел его из раздумий. — Ты точно не знаешь, кто это сделал? 

— С чего бы это? Боюсь разочаровать тебя, но сиськи — не мое. 

Элисон кинула на него хитрый взгляд из-под челки.

— Брось, все знают, что твое и с кем ты предпочитаешь проводить время. А еще Кевин сказал, что вчера в час ночи тебя не было в спальне.

Флетчер повернул голову туда, где обычно сидел Кевин, но тот уже ушел.

— Передай Кевину, — сказал он, — что его внимание ко мне начинает утомлять. А еще — что я готовился к истории магии, хотя не понимаю, почему я вообще перед вами отчитываюсь.

— Вот как? Тогда что произошло в 1760 году?

— Я не сказал, что преуспел в подготовке, — отрезал Флетчер. — Зато я знаю, что 20 декабря 1778 произошло что-то важное, но вот что — хрен его знает. 

— Марфиус Дальновидный издал «Внутренний взор, взгляд изнутри», — укоризненно сказала Элисон. 

Флетчер хотел было сообщить, что в гробу видел Марфиуса с его дальновидностью и внутренним взором, как заметил, что Рэй встал из-за стола и идет в его сторону. Он представил шквал вопросов от сокурсников и, поспешно отодвинув тарелку так и не тронутой манки, двинулся ему навстречу.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько человек уже спросило меня про эти художества? — поинтересовался Рэй вместо приветствия. Флетчер коснулся его предплечья, мягко направляя в сторону выхода. 

— Не знаю, — сказал он, стараясь говорить как можно более беззаботно. — Пять? Десять? Двадцать?

— Не помню! — раздраженно ответил Рэй. — Потому что меня этим уже затрахали. Как будто раз я староста, то лично слежу за каждым учеником на факультете.

— Я вообще не думаю, что это кто-то из ваших, — попытался успокоить его Флетчер. — Не ваш стиль, так сказать.

— Да уж. Нарисовать… — Рэй задумался, видимо, подбирая слово.

— Сиськи, — подсказал Флетчер.

— Грудь, — отрезал Рэй. — Как-то это не вяжется.

Они вышли во двор, и Флетчер сощурился от слишком яркого солнца. В такую погоду хотелось валяться на траве и думать обо всяких глупостях — а еще лучше эти самые глупости делать, а не зубрить историю магии.

— Еще сорок минут до занятия, — сказал Рэй уже более спокойным тоном. — Как раз успеем повторить. 

Флетчер подумал: для того, чтобы повторить что-то, нужно это что-то знать, — но вслух этого, конечно, не произнес. Они расположились на пригорке под раскидистым деревом: Флетчер снял мантию, подложил ее под голову и улегся так, чтобы касаться затылком бедра Рэя. Пригорок оказался коварным, и он почти тут же начал сползать. Наконец приняв устойчивое положение, он открыл учебник, но вместо него уставился в просвечивающее между листьями светло-голубое небо. Пальцы Рэя погладили его по скуле, спустились на подбородок, затем снова поднялись вверх и зарылись в волосы. Флетчер совершил еще одну отчаянную попытку углубиться в содержимое книги — безрезультатно.

— Абсолютно бесполезный предмет, — пожаловался он. — Как будто если на меня нападет какой-нибудь акромантул, он скажет — эй, Флетчер, ну-ка назови главные события восемнадцатого века, а не то тебе кранты. 

Небо и листья над ним закрыло лицо Рэя, который старательно сдерживал улыбку.

— Зато ты научишься усидчивости и терпению. Представь — сидишь ты в засаде на какого-нибудь темного мага. Сидишь час, два, ты устал и уже готов сорваться. Но тут вспоминаешь занятия по истории магии и осознаешь, что по сравнению с ними сидеть в засаде очень и очень интересно.

Флетчер поднял руку, положил ладонь на его щеку. Рэй кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону и коснулся губами где-то в районе запястья. Между листьев над его головой просвечивало солнце, заставляя Флетчера жмуриться. 

— Я вчера пытался учить даты по ассоциациям, — сказал Флетчер. — Всяким событиям, которые со мной происходили.

— Здесь или вообще?

— В основном здесь. Ты же знаешь, я не очень люблю вспоминать, что было до Хогвартса.

— Ммм, — протянул Рэй. — А про меня там что-нибудь есть?

— Очень идиотское, — признался Флетчер. — Когда я на первом курсе подложил Бенни Букер в портфель жабу, а ты потом ходил искал, кому ее пристроить. 

Рэй засмеялся.

— У нас все тогда думали, что она тебе нравится, — сказал он. — Просто ты так по-дебильному выражаешь свои чувства.

— На самом деле мне всегда нравился только ты. Просто в одиннадцать лет это было довольно сложно понять.

Губы переместились с его запястья в середину ладони. 

— Возможно, тот, кто изрисовал Полную Даму, тоже на самом деле пытался обратить на себя внимание? Просто не смог достать жабу.

— Мы можем перестать обсуждать это? — спросил Рэй, в голосе его мелькнули нотки раздражения. 

Флетчер, поднявшись, уселся рядом с ним, затем положил руку ему на плечо, приобняв, и несильно сжал.

— Послушай, — произнес он, пытаясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше убедительности, — мне кажется, ты принимаешь это слишком близко к сердцу. Да, всегда будут придурки, которые считают, что, если кто-то где-то напакостил Гриффиндору, виноват Слизерин. Но ведь это полная херня, ты ведь понимаешь? 

Плечо под ладонью Флетчера вздрогнуло.

— Не в этом дело, — сказал Рэй.

— Тогда в чем?

Рэй повернулся к нему, чуть подался вперед, словно собирался поцеловать его, и тихо сказал:

— Я надеюсь, что от тебя это никто не узнает.

Флетчер нахмурился.

— Разумеется. Так в чем дело?

Рэй посмотрел куда-то ему за спину, затем в район уха и сказал:

— Потому что это я нарисовал Полной Даме грудь.


	2. Chapter 2

— Первым делом, — сказал Флетчер, — позволь мне выразить свое восхищение. Просто охуенная шалость, десять из десяти, где ноль — подложить соседу пукающую подушку и сесть на нее самому, а десять — превратить мантию директора в розовое кружевное платье.

— Это не смешно, — скривился Рэй, но вопреки своим словам фыркнул. 

Флетчер опасливо огляделся по сторонам, проверяя, не подслушивают ли их, а затем тихо спросил:

— Но все же, зачем ты это сделал?

Он прекрасно знал, что Рэй, несмотря на возникающее у некоторых впечатление, при необходимости легко нарушал правила — взять хотя бы недавнюю историю с Сухим Глазом. Но обычно у всех его поступков была причина, которую в случае с Полной Дамой и ее сиськами Флетчер не мог даже предположить. Рэй опустил взгляд, уставившись на свои руки, сжимающие перевернутую вверх ногами книгу по истории магии. 

— Мы поспорили с Эрни, — наконец заговорил он. — На желание. Кто первый добежит до вершины Астрономической башни.

Флетчер сочувственно вздохнул. Эрни был лучшим бегуном не только на курсе, но и, наверное, во всем Гриффиндоре. Рэй же в присутствии Флетчера бегал только пару раз и каждый раз на финише выглядел как человек, который вот-вот покинет этот грешный мир.

— Я знаю, что у меня не было шансов, — сердито сказал Рэй. — Я не идиот. Но если бы отказался, то был бы слабаком и трусом.

Между его бровей залегла складка. Флетчер подумал, стоит ли убрать руку с его плеча, и в итоге решил, что не стоит — но сжимать или похлопывать не стал. Рэй терпеть не мог, когда его жалели — а за жалость он принимал все на свете, в том числе нормальное человеческое сочувствие. Флетчер знал об этой особенности, и у него почти получилось подстроиться под нее. Что было куда хуже — так это дурацкие принципы, вбитые Рэю в голову его сумасшедшей, повернутой на чистоте крови семейкой. Как защита фамильной чести относилась к необходимости соглашаться на идиотские споры, кажется, не понимал сам Рэй, но это не мешало ему зачастую вести себя довольно странно.

— А что ты загадал бы Эрни? — спросил Флетчер, чтобы Рэй хоть немного расслабился. — Я бы — чтоб он неделю не использовал эти свои прибаутки. Я Эрни, — передразнил он, кривляясь, — мне никто не соперник.

— Я же сказал, я знал, что проиграю, — огрызнулся Рэй. — Зачем мне загадывать что-то, что все равно не исполнят?

Он помолчал пару секунд и, по всей видимости, решив, что его слова прозвучали слишком резко, добавил:

— Но идея хорошая. Или наоборот, чтобы он представлялся так преподавателям.

Флетчер снова огляделся по сторонам, положил голову ему на плечо и, нацепив самое беззаботное выражение лица, произнес:

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебя никто не видел. И почему Полная Дама не выдала тебя?

Рэй хмыкнул и, прижавшись щекой к его щеке, тихо сказал:

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Конечно, меня никто не видел. Эрни одолжил мне маску и объемный костюм для маскировки. В маске, конечно, невыносимо жарко, да и вид у меня был тот еще, зато меня родная мать не узнала бы.

— Если тебе нужна помощь, — прошептал Флетчер прямо ему в ухо, — то я готов побыть твоей правой рукой. И левой тоже.

Он совершенно точно был отвратительным человеком, потому что не мог перестать думать о том, чтобы укусить это ухо, и о том, как Рэй шумно выдохнет, когда он сделает это.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Я сказал об этом только потому, что иначе ты не отстал бы.

— Будь ты на моем месте, тебе тоже было бы интересно. 

— Нам пора идти, — сказал Рэй.

— Профессор Бинс и не заметил бы нашего отсутствия, — буркнул Флетчер. — Да даже если в аудитории появился бы сносорог, он бы не обратил на него внимания.

Все то время, что они шли до нужного класса, Рэй, кажется, становился все более спокойным — в отличие от самого Флетчера. Профессор МакГонагалл это точно просто так не оставит, а Рэй, несмотря на блестящий ум, зачастую был слишком самонадеянным. Небольшое расследование со стороны преподавателей — и вот его уже выгоняют из Хогвартса.

Флетчер просто не мог сидеть и ждать, пока это случится.

***

Когда Микки Пирсон и Розалинд ввалились в библиотеку, растрепанные и жутко злые, Флетчер, Рэй и Тренер занимались себе преспокойно учебными делами. Тренер делал домашнее задание по зельеварению, периодически цокая языком, хмурясь, а, видимо, в особенно тяжелые моменты — воздевая руки к небу. Сидящий рядом с Флетчером Рэй что-то сосредоточенно выписывал из огромного фолианта по переводу древних рун. Похоже, в глубине души Рэй все-таки был немного мазохистом — иного объяснения выбору этого предмета у Флетчера не было. 

С другой стороны, если бы он не был немного мазохистом, возможно, он не согласился бы встречаться с Флетчером — так что это было даже к лучшему.

Флетчер периодически заглядывал ему через плечо, пытаясь что-то разглядеть. Сам он уже закончил с заданием по трансфигурации — и своим, и Рэя, который был в ней невероятно плох, — и теперь в ожидании отбирал колдографии для статьи про вчерашний матч против Хаффлпаффа, закончившийся безоговорочной победой Гриффиндора и дракой Тренера, не согласного с этой победой, с половиной команды. Почему-то изображений драки было чуть ли не в три раза больше, чем самой игры. В какой-то момент Рэй, до этого реагировавший на его приставания сердитыми взглядами, сделал вид, что пытается укусить его за нос, Флетчер от неожиданности отшатнулся — и тут как раз за их спинами раздался голос Роз:

— Рэй! Почему ты здесь сидишь?!

Рэй удивленно обернулся и сказал:

— Делаю домашнее задание.

Он хотел было помахать книгой для большей наглядности, но том оказался слишком тяжелым, так что он просто пошелестел страницами.

— У нас проблемы, — заявил Микки. — Пошли скорее, тебя все ищут.

Рэй не на шутку занервничал: он вскочил из-за стола и, на автомате зажав под мышкой «Расширенный курс перевода древних рун», кинулся к выходу. Флетчер и Тренер, не сговариваясь, метнулись за ним. Когда они, вконец запыхавшись, добежали до стены, открывающий секретный ход в гостиную Слизерина, Флетчера накрыло ощущением дежавю. Снова сборище учеников всех курсов и факультетов, вытягивающих головы в попытке что-либо рассмотреть. Флетчер решительно схватил Рэя за руку и потащил за собой сквозь шушукающуюся толпу. Когда они наконец-то протолкались к стене, Рэй тихо, сквозь зубы, выругался. Его ладонь сильно, почти до боли сжала ладонь Флетчера.

— Кто-то нарисовал на вашей стене жопу, — выдохнул Флетчер.

— Седалище, — поправил его Рэй.

***

Флетчер с трудом дождался, пока все заснут. Он лежал под одеялом, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию и не забывая сопеть сам, чтобы никакой козел вроде Кевина его не разоблачил. Наконец он вылез из кровати, стараясь двигаться тихо, как мышь, и на цыпочках покинул спальню, а потом и гостиную. Полная Дама, на которой все еще красовались художества Рэя, при виде него открыла глаза, зевнула, но тут же снова их закрыла. В коридорах было пусто — Флетчер сбегал так ночью множество раз, но все равно неизменно ощущал волнение и мандраж. У секретной стены — которая, впрочем, теперь перестала быть такой уж секретной — он остановился и сказал:

— Помидоры черри!

Часть стены отъехала в сторону, пропуская его. Помидоры черри были очень странным выбором пароля для Слизерина — и тем не менее. В гостиной потрескивал камин, и в отсветах огня он разглядел на диване три темные фигуры.

— Привет, — негромко произнесла одна из фигур, оказавшаяся Рэем. — Мы ждем Тренера, так что пока садись.

Флетчер беззастенчиво плюхнулся между ним и Розалинд Розенберг. Сидящий в кресле напротив Микки кинул в их сторону взгляд — в полутьме белки его глаз как будто светились. 

— Мы как раз обсуждали, кто мог это сделать, — сказал он. — Я считаю, это гриффиндорцы. Решили, что это кто-то из наших испортил портрет, и теперь мстят. Их послушать, так весь Слизерин — одновременно и сборище злодеев, и факультет идиотов, которым нечего делать, кроме как заниматься сомнительными художествами.

Флетчер подумал, что вообще Слизерин скорее сборище выскочек, обладающих непомерным тщеславием — но вслух этого, конечно, не произнес.

— Микки имел в виду, — сказала Роз, — что на Гриффиндоре достаточно болезненно относятся к соревнованию факультетов.

Она, очевидно, пыталась сгладить впечатление от слов Микки — но говорила таким ледяным тоном, что получилось только хуже.

— Если вы имеете в виду, что почти все с моего факультета — долбоебы, то я с вами соглашусь, — пожал плечами Флетчер. 

Рэй фыркнул и привалился к нему горячим даже через толстовку боком.

— С командным духом у тебя просто ужасно, — сказал он.

Флетчер неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ. Последние несколько месяцев они находились в неплохих приятельских отношениях — после того, как Роз перестала злиться на него за то, что на колдографиях команды Слизерина по квиддичу она выглядела как человек, собирающийся кого-то убить. Флетчер тогда не выдержал и спросил, кого она ожидала там увидеть — обаятельную и милую девушку? Розалинд назвала его мудаком, Рэй на удивление встал на его сторону, и, хотя колдографии Флетчер в итоге переснял, осадок остался у всех.

— Не пойми неправильно, Флетчер, — произнес Микки и, откинувшись в кресле, усмехнулся, — но с определенного времени смеяться над гриффиндорцами стало гораздо сложнее.

Флетчер ожидал, что Рэй занервничает, но тот снова фыркнул и сказал:

— Могли бы просто поблагодарить за развитие дружбы между факультетами.

— А то, не пойми неправильно, Пирсон, — добавил Флетчер, — вы здесь, на Слизерине, как породистые собаки, которых скрещивают между собой.

Он сказал это и приготовился к тому, что сейчас Микки запустит в него Ступефаем или чем покрепче, но тот неожиданно расхохотался. В гостиной воцарилось молчание. Рэй зевнул и навалился на него еще сильнее, и Флетчеру пришлось напомнить себе, что это не свидание, и что он здесь для того, чтобы участвовать в расследовании — и что Микки и Роз все еще тут.

— Зачем мы вообще ждем Тренера? — поинтересовался он.

— Потому что он умный, — ответил Рэй.

Флетчер скорчил гримасу.

— Чтобы быть умным, недостаточно носить очки и чуть что трясти пальцем с видом знатока, — сказал он.

Тут дверь открылась, и в гостиную наконец-то зашел Тренер.

— Простите, ребят, — произнес он ужасающе громким шепотом. — Малышня боялась засыпать, перенервничали после всех этих событий.

Они осторожно вышли из гостиной и, дождавшись, когда стена за ними вернется на свое место, дружно уставились на изображение. Все молчали, поэтому Флетчер решился заговорить первым:

— Это улика, — сказал он. — Можно попробовать использовать метод дедукции?

— Что такое метод дедукции? — спросил Рэй. Флетчер подмигнул ему и сказал:

— Расскажу тебе, когда останемся наедине.

— Метод дедукции, — важно произнес Тренер, — это построение логического вывода путем перехода от общего к частному.

Флетчер мысленно отвесил ему хорошего пинка и всмотрелся в рисунок. Черная краска, уже засохшая. Он на пробу колупнул ее, но безуспешно. Здесь что-то есть, — подумал он. Краска…

— Что если это не месть, и оба рисунка сделал один и тот же человек? — задумчиво протянула Роз. — Не знаю, например, он хочет поссорить наши факультеты… еще сильнее, я имею в виду. 

Флетчер чуть не застонал. Он, конечно, знал, что жопу нарисовал кто-то другой, но как донести эту мысль до остальных, чтобы не выдать Рэя?

— Я понял! — чуть не заорал он, в последний момент вспомнив, что привлекать к себе внимание ни в коем случае нельзя. — Никуда не уходите, я сейчас!

Он побежал к входу в гостиную Хогвартса, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Когда он, запыхавшись, наконец-то оказался перед портретом и, упершись ладонями в колени, попробовал отдышаться, за его спиной послышались жуткие, хрипящие звуки. Он обернулся и увидел Рэя.

— Ненавижу бегать, — мрачно сообщил тот.

— Смотри, — вместо ответа позвал его Флетчер. Он поднес было руку к портрету, но тут Полная Дама спросила:

— Что это вы делаете? Я буду звать на помощь!

— Тише, пожалуйста, — умоляюще прошипел Флетчер. — Мы пытаемся помочь вам, найти того, кто это нарисовал.

— Почему это я должна вам верить? — подозрительно спросила она.

— Смотрите, у нас в руках ничего нет, — сказал Флетчер и, подняв ладони, кивнул Рэю. Тот повторил его движение и сунул руки прямо портрету под нос.

— Если вы нам не поможете, хулиган так и останется безнаказанным. А вы проведете всю оставшуюся жизнь в таком виде, — подыграл ему Рэй.

— Неправда, — возмутилась Полная Дама. — Скоро все это закрасят.

— Но это улика, — возразил Рэй. — Пока преступление не раскрыто, улику уничтожать нельзя.

Полная Дама нахмурилась, потом ее лицо смялось, будто она собиралась расплакаться, и в итоге она сказала:

— Ладно. Но только не испортите ничего еще сильнее!

Флетчер облизнул палец и осторожно потер им черную линию. 

— Видишь? — торжествующе произнес он, демонстрируя Рэю уходящий в синий след. — Это маггловский маркер. А на вашей двери — я готов поклясться, что рисовали баллончиком, тоже маггловским. 

— Давай вернемся к остальным, — сказал Рэй. — Только не бегом, а то утром здесь обнаружат мой труп.

Они двинулись вниз по лестнице: Рэй никак не мог отдышаться, поэтому они шли медленно, еле-еле. Им все еще нельзя было здесь находиться, но беспокойство куда-то пропало, и пустые коридоры почему-то показалось Флетчеру уютными. Как будто они все-таки были на свидании.

— Мог бы меня спросить, — сердито произнес Рэй. — Я бы тебе сразу сказал, что рисовал маркером. 

— И Микки с остальными тоже сказал бы? — поинтересовался Флетчер. — А так у нас есть доказательство, что Роз не права и рисовали два разных человека. Потому что иначе на тебя могут повесить оба рисунка.

— Не права Роз, а бежать по этой чертовой лестнице пришлось мне. Как вы вообще здесь каждый день поднимаетесь?

— А если бы оказалось, что пользовались одной краской и там, и там? Зато раз Роз осталась со всеми, у меня было бы немного времени придумать что-нибудь еще.

— Ладно, — сказал Рэй. — Откуда ты знаешь, что это баллончик?

— Брызги от краски, — пояснил Флетчер. — Я знаю, как они выглядят, потому что недавно Остин Брукс притащил такой и нарисовал у нас в гостиной на стене льва. Черного, правда, не уверен, что такие встречаются в природе. Остина отправили на отработку и чуть не исключили, хотя, по-моему, лев получился просто отличный. Знаешь, он...

— То есть это кто-то из гриффиндорцев? — перебил его Рэй.

— Не знаю, — ответил Флетчер. — Может да, а может и нет. Он мог одолжить или продать баллончик кому угодно. Я попробую завтра что-нибудь у него узнать.

— Спасибо, — сказал Рэй, когда они почти дошли обратно до гостиной Слизерина. — За то, что помогаешь разобраться со всем этим. 

— Да у нас тут целый сыскной отдел организовался, — усмехнулся Флетчер. — И я, между прочим, говорил, что от Тренера пользы не будет.

Рэй остановился и повернулся к нему, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Ты ревнуешь.

— К этой маме-утке? — с вызовом спросил Флетчер.

— Ты ревнуешь, — повторил Рэй, а в следующий момент сухие горячие губы накрыли губы Флетчера, и он с готовностью подался вперед, отвечая. Все мысли, как будто бы ушедшие на дно сознания из-за расследования, резко устремились вверх, наружу, от чего его голова закружилась, и он сжал пальцы на воротнике чужой толстовки, чтобы не упасть. Я никуда не отпущу тебя, — подумал Флетчер, делая шаг вперед и прижимая Рэя к стене, — и никуда не уйду, и буду целовать тебя до самого утра, пока не придет Филч и нас не отправят отмывать все котлы, которые только есть в Хогвартсе.

Судя по тому, что Рэй издал тихий стон и запихнул пальцы за пояс его брюк, он думал примерно о том же.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально кэтчфрэйз Эрни должен был звучать как "Я Эрни, хуй мой безразмерный" (авторство этого великого двустишия принадлежит parenthetical), но потом мы решили, что это слишком


	3. Chapter 3

На самом деле Тренера звали Джеймсом, и начиная с третьего курса он вел кровавую и ожесточенную борьбу за признание Хаффлпаффа родиной квиддича.

Ладно, на самом деле он просто вел команду Хаффлпаффа к успеху. Про родину придумал Микки: перед матчем он сидел в окружении кучки слизеринских прихвостней и разглагольствовал о том, что некто заплывший барсучьим жиром возомнил себя гуру квиддича. Оказывается, — говорил он, издеваясь, — в мире все не так, как мы привыкли. Земля плоская, профессор Снейп — милейшей души человек, Хаффлпафф — родина квиддича. На следующий день Слизерин потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Может быть, Хаффлпафф и не был родиной квиддича — но он был в какой-то степени родиной Тренера, а Тренер был одним из лучших игроков в Хогвартсе за последние лет, наверное, двадцать.

На этом Тренер не остановился и начал подбирать себе команду мечты. Его план был прост, а потому красив: каждый год он выбирал на платформе пару-тройку новичков, которые по одному ему известным критериям казались Тренеру перспективными, и всю дорогу до Хогвартса рассказывал им про волшебство квиддича, которым он, Тренер, щедро готов с ними поделиться, но для этого необходимо оказаться на одном с ним факультете. Видимо, этого было достаточно, чтобы восторженные первогодки один за другим отправлялись на Хаффлпафф — или же Тренер не хуже распределяющей шляпы определял, какой факультет кому подходит. Это не сработало только один раз, с Эрни, и после этого Тренер целых две недели ходил мрачный, как туча.

— Ну? — поинтересовался Тренер, вырвав Флетчера из воспоминаний. — Мы идем? 

Вид у него, как и всегда, был дружелюбный — этакий свой парень, который всегда поможет советом и поддержит. Совсем не то, что им сейчас требовалось.

— А ну-ка сделай взъебочное лицо, — приказал ему Флетчер.

— Взъе… какое?

— Взъебочное, — повторил Флетчер и пояснил: — Это когда ты собираешься задать кому-нибудь хорошую взбучку.

— Слушай, Питер, — произнес Тренер, и Флетчер поморщился: никто, кроме Тренера, не называл его по имени. — Мы же договорились: никакого рукоприкладства. Просто пообщаемся.

— Мы и пообщаемся, — пожал плечами Флетчер. — Просто если ты будешь выглядеть угрожающе, шанс того, что разговор пройдет успешно, будет выше.

— Ладно, — согласился Тренер. — Вот так?

Он сжал челюсть и выдвинул ее вперед, при этом сурово сдвинув брови. Это выглядело скорее смешно, чем устрашающе, но, по всей видимости, это был максимум взъебочности, на который оказался способен Тренер.

Остин Брукс ожидаемо нашелся в гостиной Гриффиндора в компании Майлза и Стефани. Остин и Стефани держались за руки и на Майлза обращали внимание лишь изредка — но того этот факт вовсе не расстраивал. Майлзу было все равно, есть у него слушатели или нет: он с равным интересом рассказывал бы свои истории что стенам, что грязным котлам, что влюбленной парочке, рядом с которой он явно был третьим лишним. 

— Остин, на минуту, — позвал Флетчер. Тот неохотно поднялся и отошел вместе с ними в дальний угол, где никого не было.

— Ну? — недовольно поинтересовался он.

— Ты же видел потрясающий рисунок, который украшает вход в гостиную Слизерина? — спросил Флетчер.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Остин. — Так и надо этим сраным снобам.

— И, конечно же, заметил, что он сделан с помощью баллончика. 

— Ну да, — ответил Остин уже не так уверенно.

— Вряд ли у многих в Хогвартсе есть такие, — протянул Тренер. — А ты как думаешь, Питер?

Флетчер утвердительно закивал. 

— Вы что же, — возмутился Остин, — всерьез считаете, что это я? Ладно он, — он мотнул головой в сторону Тренера, — но ты, Флетчер. Да если бы я решил что-то нарисовать на их двери, я бы изобразил сраное эпическое полотно со всеми позорными моментами за время существования Слизерина. 

В его словах имелся смысл: Остин несомненно был талантливым художником, а жопа и впрямь была кривовата.

— А ты никому свой баллончик не одалживал? — спросил Флетчер. Остин хмыкнул.

— Да он у меня на шкафчике стоит. Бери, кто хочет.

— И сейчас он тоже на шкафчике?

Остин метнулся в спальню и вернулся оттуда, победно тряся баллончиком, на котором, впрочем, не осталось никаких следов, что могли бы дать им подсказку.

— Итак, — резюмировал Флетчер, когда они покинули гостиную и направились в сторону Большого зала, — это кто-то из наших.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — внезапно спросил Тренер и еще более внезапно предположил: — Может быть, это кто-то с Хаффлпаффа.

— С Хаффлпаффа? — удивленно повторил Флетчер. — Почему ты так решил?

Тренер загадочно поиграл бровями.

— Смотри сам, — принялся рассуждать Флетчер. — Преступник должен был незаметно взять баллончик и вернуть его на место. Даже если кто-то пригласил его к нам в гостиную, он вряд ли сумел бы пробраться в спальню. Нет, это точно один из гриффиндорцев. 

— То есть я правильно понимаю, что ты считаешь, что студент Хаффлпаффа не мог бы это сделать? — спросил Тренер как будто бы с вызовом

Флетчер повернулся к нему.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — спросил он. 

— Откуда? — Тренер развел руками и посмотрел на него с выражением оскорбленной невинности. — Просто подумал — почему бы и нет.

Флетчер ему, конечно же, не поверил.

***

Вообще, он собирался обсудить все происходящее гораздо раньше, еще перед ужином, но Рэй, услышав, что им нужно поговорить наедине, потащил его в ванную старост — где они почему-то очень быстро оказались на полу, и из головы Флетчера вылетело все, кроме Рэя, его губ и пальцев. В какой-то момент в дверь начали стучаться, и Флетчер хотел было сказать, что нужно остановиться — но Рэй зажал ему рот ладонью и прошипел в ухо: пусть сваливают. Стучать и правда вскоре перестали, однако руку Рэй не убрал, даже когда Флетчер попытался укусить ее. 

Потом, после того, как они уже привели себя в порядок, он все-таки пробормотал что-то вроде — ты знаешь, Тренер как-то странно себя ведет, — но Рэя определенно куда больше волновало что-то на его, Флетчера, щеке и скуле, чем Тренер с его подозрительным поведением. Флетчер пожал плечами и решил возобновить разговор позже, но позже, когда они наконец-то вышли в коридор, оказалось, что до ужина осталось буквально десять минут. Все то время, что они ели, Флетчер вертел головой и чуть не свернул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть то Рэя за столом слизеринцев, то Тренера среди хаффлпаффцев, и в итоге едва не пропустил момент, когда за его спиной возникли три фигуры.

— У нас есть к тебе дело, — торжественно возвестил Микки. Стоявшая рядом с ним Розалинд положила ладонь ему на плечо, Рэй по другую его руку сморщил нос, как будто увидел что-то гадкое — и Флетчер понадеялся, что это просто атмосфера Гриффиндора невыносима для потомка славного семейства Смитов, а не конкретно он. На него смотрели так чуть ли не каждый день, и он просто не мог не узнать этот взгляд. Особенно часто он замечал его в глазах слизеринцев — и еще чаще таких, как Рэй, чистокровных.

— А Тренер? — спросил Флетчер. 

Микки нахмурился, кивнул, и они с Розалинд направились к столу Хаффлпаффа. Флетчер поднялся и, оттащив Рэя за локоть в сторону, поинтересовался:

— Что-то не так?

— А? — Рэй удивленно распахнул глаза.

— У тебя было такое лицо, будто ты жабу увидел.

— Это из-за Микки, — пояснил тот. — Еще бы сказал — нам срочно надо обсудить наше суперсекретное расследование.

— Я думал, ты вспомнил, что должен презирать гриффиндорцев, — признался Флетчер.

Рэй открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но тут к ним подбежал Майлз и, вцепившись в рукав Флетчера от переизбытка чувств, выпалил:

— Срочно! Ты должен это увидеть! Быстро, в башню Рейвенкло!

Быстро у них не получилось: Рэй заявил, что его достало бегать по лестницам, поэтому к двери гостиной они подошли спокойно и с достоинством. Народу там уже почти не было — лишь небольшие группки студентов, переглядывающихся и переговаривающихся между собой.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь — о, хуй! — я тебя ударю, — пригрозил Рэй. 

— Но это же хуй, — обиженно отозвался Флетчер. — Как мне его еще назвать?

Рэй закатил глаза. Сзади послышались шаги и цокот каблуков — по лестнице поднимались Микки, Розалинд и Тренер.

— О, — сказал Микки. Тренер неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в Хогвартсе столько художников, а? — весело заметил Флетчер. Ему самому это было только на руку: чем больше шумихи с этими надписями, тем больше шанс отвлечь внимание от Рэя. Он присмотрелся — хуй, то есть, мысленно поправил он себя, член был нарисован краской, видимо, кистью. Значит, у них еще один подозреваемый.

— А мы куда-то собирались вообще, да? — подал голос Тренер. — А то у нас с карапузами по плану вечерняя тренировка.

Микки и Роз подозрительно посмотрели на него. Флетчер хмыкнул — тренировки эти проводились прямо в гостиной Хаффлпаффа, где Тренер и его карапузы — черт знает, почему их все так называли, половина из них были ровесниками Тренера, а вторая половина была шире его в плечах, — отжимались, прыгали через скакалку и все в этом духе.

— Пойдемте в библиотеку, — сказал Рэй. Все согласно кивнули. Флетчер хотел было тоже спускаться, но Рэй придержал его за локоть.

— Что за бред ты тогда сказал? — тихо спросил он. — Про то, что я должен презирать гриффиндорцев.

— Да так, — ответил Флетчер, торопливо нацепив на лицо улыбку. — Неудачная шутка, не обращай внимания.

Он сделал шаг вниз, но рука на его локте сжалась сильнее.

— По твоему лицу не было похоже, что ты шутишь. 

— Послушай, — Флетчер глубоко вздохнул. — Давай просто сделаем вид, что я этого не говорил.

Рэй спустился на одну ступеньку, продолжая удерживать его руку, и теперь стоял напротив него, преграждая путь к отступлению.

— Мы же говорили об этом, — произнес он вроде бы мягко, но за этой мягкостью Флетчеру показалось какое-то смутное беспокойство. 

— Ладно,— сдался Флетчер. — Хорошо. Одно дело — то, что мы обсуждали. Другое — скоро конец обучения, мы оба покинем Хогвартс. Вряд ли твоя семья…

Он старался не думать об этом все время, что они были вместе, и у него отлично получалось — до этого дня, когда он сорвался из-за ерунды, еще и так невовремя.

Рука сжалась сильнее, вторая легла ему на плечо и осторожно погладила.

— Я, — сказал Рэй, — это не моя семья. И то, что мы покинем Хогвартс, ничего не поменяет. 

Флетчер коротко кивнул, не в силах что-либо сказать. Рэй добавил:

— И мне нравятся жабы. Они милые. И лягушки тоже.

***

В библиотеке они уселись в самом дальнем углу. Рэй тут же сжал его ладонь под столом и не отпускал, как будто боялся, что, если он разожмет руку, Флетчер превратился в привидение типа Плаксы Миртл. Точнее, он превратился бы в другое привидение, веселое, которое вечно бы надо всеми шутило и, возможно, пело бы неприличные песни. Задумавшись о том, как бы он выглядел, где бы жил и что делал, Флетчер чуть не пропустил слова Роз, которая сказала:

— Я ума не приложу, что происходит. Предположение о войне факультетов все объясняло, а это…

— Вот именно, — кивнул Микки. — Кому вообще нужно рисовать что-то у Рейвенкло?

— У Хаффлпаффа, между прочим, совсем ничего не нарисовали, — встрял Тренер. 

— Вот мы о чем, — сказал Микки, не замечая, как брови Тренера потихоньку съезжаются к переносице. 

— Может, это кто-то из них? — напирал Тренер. — Из наших, в смысле. Раз у нас никто ничего не нарисовал.

— Вряд ли, — произнес Рэй. — Это было бы слишком очевидно и потому подозрительно. 

— Может, это перфоманс? — предположил Флетчер. — А преподаватели потому особо ничего и не делают, что в курсе. 

— А что они должны делать? — спросила Роз. — Установить дежурство у двери каждого факультета?

— Уже не каждого, — хмыкнул Рэй. — Нам всем, кроме Хаффлпаффа, нечего терять.

Тренер насупился и хотел было что-то сказать, как над их головами раздалось покашливание.

— Мистер Смит, — произнесла профессор МакГонагалл, — прошу следовать за мной.

Рядом с ней, ухмыляясь, стоял Сухой Глаз.


	4. Chapter 4

Ночью Флетчер снова не спал. 

Рэй вернулся примерно через час, злой и неразговорчивый. Все, что удалось из него вытянуть — Сухой Глаз следил за ними в первый же день, когда они впятером сравнивали рисунки на портрете Полной Дамы и у входа в гостиную Слизерина. Не школа, а проходной двор, тут же возмутился Флетчер, для кого, вообще, придумано правило не покидать гостиную после отбоя. Рэй вопреки ожиданиям не отметил, что сами они это правило тоже нарушили — и Флетчер понял, что дело совсем плохо.

Он хотел поговорить с ним во время завтрака, ради чего пришел в Большой зал одним из первых, но Рэя там не было. Флетчер успел прикончить тарелку склизкой овсянки, в которую он в каком-то неясном приступе самобичевания не стал добавлять джем, выпил две чашки чая, почти не чувствуя вкуса, поболтал с Майлзом и Элисон — и, как только они встали из-за стола, забыл, о чем вообще шел разговор. Когда завтрак уже заканчивался, наконец появились Микки и Розалинд — вдвоем, без Рэя.

— Ему сегодня нехорошо, — ответила Розалинд на немой вопрос Флетчера, мышца на ее щеке едва заметно дернулась. 

Рэй никогда не пропускал завтраки — даже в тот раз, когда ночью, спрятавшись в Астрономической башне, они вдвоем распили бутылку огневиски, и утро встретило Флетчера мучительной головной болью. Даже в тот раз, но не сегодня. Флетчер растерянно оглядывался по сторонам, не зная, куда ему идти и что делать — и тут его взгляд наткнулся на спину сидящего за столом Сухого Глаза. Тот с аппетитом что-то ел, и кажется, был абсолютно доволен жизнью. 

Флетчер никогда не считал себя храбрецом, о нет — и у него не было древнего кодекса чести, как у Рэя и его семьи, но он отчетливо понял: если сейчас сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, то он никогда не сможет себе этого простить. 

Он подошел к столу Рейвенкло, и, взяв стоявшую перед Мэттью Бергером тарелку овсянки, со всей силы надел ее сидевшему по правую руку от него Сухому Глазу на голову.

***

Рэй дожидался его у кабинета профессора Макгонагалл, прислонившись к стене. Флетчер попытался понять по его позе и выражению лица, давно ли он здесь. Тот стоял, не двигаясь, даже не переминался с ноги на ногу, и смотрел в одну точку перед собой — как будто его прямо сейчас отчитывал кто-то невидимый. 

— У меня сейчас зельеварение, — сказал Рэй вместо приветствия. 

— Ты не слишком-то расстроен, что пришлось его пропустить, — произнес Флетчер. Он огляделся по сторонам, обернулся на дверь, опасаясь, что сейчас она откроется и из-за нее выйдет профессор Макгонагалл. — Пойдем.

— Я расстроен, что из-за Сухого Глаза у тебя теперь проблемы, — сказал Рэй. — А зельеварение я терпеть не могу. Профессор Снейп каждый раз говорит, что я, наверное, даже суп не сварю, не то что зелье удачи или костерост.

— Да все в порядке. Пойду сегодня к Снейпу отмывать котлы, вот и всех проблем. Профессор Макгонагалл отругала меня за то, что я нахлобучил тарелку Сухому Глазу на голову, а не левитировал ее Локомотором. Или хотя бы не вызвал его на магическую дуэль.

— Магические дуэли запрещены, — напомнил Рэй.

— Да, но надевать кому-то на голову тарелку тоже запрещено! А дуэли хотя бы магические. 

Они свернули направо, к выходу во внутренний двор. Флетчер запоздало подумал, что, возможно, Рэй хотел что-то обсудить с ним, и ждал его именно поэтому, а не потому, что они встречаются, — так что прикусил язык, давая ему возможность заговорить. Но Рэй этой возможностью не воспользовался, и Флетчер продолжил:

— Хороший же выйдет из меня мракоборец, если я вместо того, чтобы колдовать, полезу бить врагу рожу. 

— Может, ты застанешь его врасплох, — отозвался Рэй. — Вряд ли от тебя будут этого ожидать. И, наверное, я плохой человек, но…

Он чуть замедлил шаг.

— Но?

— Но левитировать тарелку с кашей на голову Сухому Глазу — совсем не то, что надеть ее своими руками. Ужасно жаль, что я этого не видел.

Флетчер хмыкнул.

— Интересно, если я еще раз это сделаю, меня снова пошлют мыть котлы? Или назначат наказание построже?

Они вышли во двор — и практически врезались в Сухого Глаза собственной персоной. Рядом с ним стоял Мэттью Бергер, а за спиной — трое старшекурсников с Рейвенкло, Флетчеру незнакомых.

— О, черт, — произнес Флетчер и скорчил трагическую мину. — Кажется, мы его призвали.

Рэй ничего не сказал, и лицо его тоже почти не изменилась — разве что челюсти сжались сильнее, а между бровей пролегла едва заметная складка.

— Меня, между прочим, послали собирать слизь флоббер-червей! — с вызовом сообщил Сухой Глаз, делая шаг навстречу Флетчеру. — Из-за тебя!

Флетчер наклонился вперед, делая вид, что присматривается к его мантии, и для убедительности даже сощурившись.

— У тебя овсянка на плече, — сказал он самым любезным тоном. 

Сухой Глаз повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть несуществующее пятно, затем потянул на себя мантию, послюнявил палец и потер ее.

— Между прочим, это была моя овсянка, — неожиданно влез Мэттью, — и я ее так и не попробовал.

— Как будто тебе ее выдают по талонам, — сказал Флетчер, — не больше тарелки в одни руки. 

Мэттью вздохнул с такой неподдельной печалью, что Флетчер на секунду заподозрил — вдруг на Рейвенкло действительно царят какие-то иные, неизвестные ему порядки, и он на самом деле лишил Мэттью последней тарелки каши. Сухой Глаз тем временем начал расстегивать плащ, но пальцы плохо слушались его — возможно, от переполнявшей их хозяина злости.

— Да просто используй Очищающие чары, — не выдержал молчавший до этого момента Рэй. 

Сухой Глаз скрипнул зубами так, что, должно быть, в Запретном Лесу услышали. Он уже однажды пытался использовать их после квиддичного матча, когда свалился с метлы в огромную грязную лужу — но что-то пошло не так, и на него вылилось с пол-ведра какой-то непонятной зеленой слизи. По выражению лица Рэя нельзя было сказать, что он планировал нарочно уязвить его, но Флетчер уже знал, что выражению этому не стоит доверять. Рука Мэттью осторожно, стараясь не привлечь внимания, поползла под мантию — провалиться им всем под землю, если не за палочкой, и Флетчер уже собирался было выхватить свою, как кто-то резко дернул его за плечо.

— Вот вы где! — выпалил Тренер. — Что вы тут стоите, там опять! 

Флетчер уже заранее знал, что увидит.

***

— Итак, — с неодобрением констатировал Рэй, — это еще одна жопа.

— Задница, — поправил Флетчер. — Ты прав, никакой фантазии. С другой стороны, что ему еще оставалось? У людей не так много органов, которые было бы интересно изобразить.

Зато Тренер ликовал. Флетчер не знал, что было причиной тому — то ли обостренное чувство справедливости, то ли желание не отделяться от коллектива. В любом случае, одно было точно: если весь Хогвартс в порыве безумия спрыгнул бы с Астрономической башни, Тренер определенно прыгнул бы вместе со всеми. Студенты все прибывали и прибывали, толкались, шумели и наступали друг другу на ноги. Кто-то оттер Флетчера в сторону, протискиваясь ближе ко входу в гостиную, и Рэй, как будто боясь, что они потеряются — как будто они действительно могли потеряться, — оттолкнул оказавшегося между ними первокурсника с Рейвенкло, но, видимо, не рассчитал силу. Тот неловко замахал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, ухватился за мантию оказавшегося ближе всех к нему Праймтайма, и все-таки упал, потянув его за собой. Праймтайм устоял, а вот мантия — нет: она порвалась с таким громким треском, что Флетчер услышал его даже посреди царящего вокруг гама. Праймтайм замер, как будто громом пораженный, на лице его расплылось обиженное и недоуменное выражение. Он наклонился над еще не успевшим встать на ноги первокурсником — непонятно, чтобы помочь встать, или наоборот, но прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, над толпой раздался голос профессора Макгонагалл:

— Немедленно перестаньте здесь толпиться! Что это за собрания? 

Студенты расступились перед ней, как, должно быть, расступились волны перед Моисеем. Она величественно шагнула вперед и остановилась прямо перед Праймтаймом, который все-таки поставил первокурсника на ноги и теперь угрюмо разглядывал огромную прореху подмышкой.

— О, — сказала она. — У вас какие-то проблемы?

— Никаких проблем, профессор, — торопливо ответил Праймтайм и вытянулся по струнке.

Профессор Макгонагалл нахмурилась и сказала:

— Всем студентам немедленно пройти в Большой зал. Для вас есть новости.

Флетчер почувствовал, как его желудок, преодолев все законы анатомии, стремительно падает куда-то в район коленей.

Когда они расселись по местам, он, пожалуй, в первый раз за все время в Хогвартсе пожалел, что они с Рэем учатся на разных факультетах. Тот, конечно же, переживал — кто знает, вдруг сейчас Филч — или вообще кто-нибудь из преподавателей — ткнет в него узловатым пальцем с желтым кривоватым ногтем и скажет: это ведь вы испортили портрет Полной Дамы, мистер Смит. Профессор Снейп подожмет губы так, будто увидел слизняка, и хорошо если дело ограничится тем, что Рэя отправят чистить котлы на пару с самим Флетчером. В общем, Рэй определенно нуждался в поддержке — а рядом с ним были только Микки и Роз. Флетчер подозревал, что даже в дементорах нашлось бы больше участия и тепла. Он смотрел и смотрел на светловолосый затылок — какой козел вообще придумал, что студенты с разных факультетов должны сидеть порознь? — и едва не пропустил момент, когда Дамблдор поднялся со своего кресла, а шепоток вокруг стих, словно кто-то наслал на всю толпу Силенцио.

— Я думаю, вы все в курсе последних событий, — произнес Дамблдор. — Конечно же, такое поведение со стороны учеников совершенно недопустимо, и первой нашей мыслью было наказать хулигана. Действительно наказать — а не просто отправить на отработку. 

Флетчер попытался как можно незаметнее вдохнуть, потому что внезапно оказалось, что он не дышит с самого начала речи директора. По его спине между лопаток медленно покатилась капля пота, хотя ему вовсе было не жарко. Дамблдор обвел зал долгим, внимательным взглядом, который как будто задержался на Флетчере дольше, чем положено — и Флетчер запоздало нацепил на лицо самое прилежное выражение лица. 

— Но потом подумали — между факультетами в последнее время накопилось взаимное напряжение. И эта отвратительная драка после матча Гриффиндора и Хаффлпаффа стала последней каплей. Сейчас же ученики противоборствующих факультетов смогли выпустить пар — и при этом почти никто не пострадал. Кроме Полной Дамы, конечно, но это поправимо. Так что мы официально не будем искать виновных — при условии, что это больше не повторится, разумеется.

Флетчер постарался незаметно оглядеть сокурсников — на чьем лице мелькнула тень облегчения?

Он не смог понять. 

***

Вечером того же дня они с Рэем и Тренером сидели во дворе под деревом, когда к ним подошел Эрни.

— Я должен признаться, — сказал он тоном, в котором было больше гордости и торжества, чем покаяния. — Это я нарисовал жопу на двери Слизерина. Без обид, Рэй, но сиськи Полной Дамы — это уже оскорбление. А гриффиндорцы их никогда не терпели.

Рэй уставился на него, разве что не вытаращив глаза от изумления.

— Ты же сам сказал, чтобы я нарисовал их.

— Ну да, — Эрни даже и не подумал смутиться. — Но потом я решил — какая разница. Вот, Флетчер...

— Интересно, а кто остальные? — громко перебил его Флетчер. — Никто не в курсе?

Рэй вздохнул, нахмурился, но все-таки сказал.

— На Рейвенкло рисовал Сухой Глаз. Профессор Макгонагалл рассказала, что он пытался навести на нас подозрения, но в итоге попался сам.

Флетчер довольно ухмыльнулся. 

— Ладно, — сказал Тренер и стукнул ладонью по бедру, словно это помогло ему принять важное решение. — Это я нарисовал на нашей двери. Я подумал — почему Хаффлпафф вечно не при делах, и стало так обидно. Вот, Флетчер все время говорил — да нет, это не мог быть кто-то из ваших…

Кажется, опасный момент все-таки наступил.

— Я совсем забыл, — громко сообщил Флетчер, — мне же нужно на отработку.

Он быстро поднялся на ноги и поторопился покинуть двор, прежде чем кто-то успел остановить его или хотя бы спросить, к чему такая спешка.

Рэй нашел его в Астрономической башне, не прошло и двадцати минут.

— Не самое лучшее место, чтобы прятаться, сказал он. — Я знаю, что ты любишь здесь сидеть. Стоило выбрать какое-нибудь менее очевидное место.

Флетчер поднял голову, глядя на него снизу вверх. Еще здесь мы впервые поцеловались, подумал он. Тогда, когда украли метлу. 

— Я надеялся, что ты спасуешь перед всеми этими ступеньками, — с притворной грустью сказал он.

— Даже и не надейся, — ответил Рэй и уселся рядом с ним на пол. — Итак, это ты подговорил Эрни и Тренера разрисовать двери остальных гостиных? А Сухой Глаз? И зачем ты все время врал мне, что не знаешь, кто это делает?

— Но я не знал, — сказал Флетчер и попытался сделать самое невинное лицо, на которое только был способен. — Точнее, знал, что это могут быть они, но…

— Но? — спросил Рэй. Кажется, он все-таки не злился — но явно был озадачен.

— Но в самый первый день я попытался донести человек, наверное, до сорока, что продолжить эту эстафету — отличная идея. И я до последнего не догадывался, с кем именно это сработало.

— Сорока? — переспросил Рэй, как будто Флетчер только что сообщил что-то совершенно невероятное. 

— Я не мог рисковать, — Флетчер пожал плечами. — Тебя и вправду могли исключить, а так — это все превратилось, как сказал Дамблдор, в дружелюбную командную борьбу факультетов.

Рэй вздохнул, лицо его стало каким-то несчастным, как будто он собирался заплакать или же сделать что-нибудь еще столь же ужасное — и Флетчер на секунду почувствовал себя так, будто на самом деле все испортил.

— Тебе не стоило так беспокоиться, — наконец произнес он. Флетчер положил руку ему на плечо, затем переместил на щеку и погладил кончиками пальцев ухо.

— Что за ерунду ты говоришь, — сказал он. — Конечно, стоило. Даже если тебя арестуют и посадят в чертов Азкабан, я все равно вытащу тебя оттуда.

— За что? — непонимающе спросил Рэй.

— Что — за что? — не понял Флетчер.

— За что посадят?

— Ну, мало ли, за что. Я вообще не об этом говорю.

Рэй перехватил его ладонь и переплел их пальцы, а затем придвинулся ближе, обнимая за талию.

— Я сделал бы то же самое для тебя, — сказал он. — В смысле, про Азкабан. Но если и ты тоже проиграешь какой-нибудь идиотский спор, я тоже постараюсь что-нибудь сделать.

Флетчер не ответил. 

Его голова была занята мыслями о том, можно ли набить дементорам морду, и как они отреагируют, если надеть им на голову тарелку с кашей.


End file.
